Missing the Rain  The Tale of a Warrior
by Morganne Marie
Summary: Living the life of a WaveClan cat wasn’t easy as it seemed, the river always full of plump fish, no life killing illness would hit your camp first. But that is what every clan seemed to think. But until now, the truth hasn’t been reviled.
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

Missing the Rain

The Tale of a Warrior

"Moonkit! COME BACK RIGHT NOW!" screamed Nightfrost, the black pelted elder. The white pelted kit only felt rejection. To start with, she was the only white pelted cat in WaveClan, her clan. And totally misunderstood with her words. Running, the small kit felt the eyes of warrior burning through her white pelt. She ran out to her hiding spot, an old abandon owl hole in a evergreen tree. "Moonkit.." "Moonkit!" She heard a search party call for her. "There you are!" Tabascopaw sighed. The chestnut apprentice was Moonkit's only friend. "Midnightstar wants to see you."

Standing in the den's doorway, Moonkit sat nervously, "Come in…" She approached her black pelted leader "Hello Midnightstar.." She mewed. "We are wondering why you keep running way? And where do all these stories of BoulderClan keep coming from?" Midnightstar questioned. "This clan doesn't give me a chance! They find me… weird, different and odd. And where I go when I run away is where I hear all these stories. The oldest evergreen tree's owl hole right by the boarder." Moonkit explained. "Moonkit…there is a potential leader in you." Midnightstar hesitated…"It's just…undiscovered."


	2. Chapter 2 Leaf Bare

No longer a kit but an apprentice, Moonpaw slept in the far corner; no one would want to be with her. Even Tabascopaw who is now a warrior named Tabascopelt. Hawkfeather was Moonpaw's mentor, and the newly appointed deputy trained her but didn't like it. So Hawkfeather gave Moonpaw tests, which Moonpaw usually passed. The teasing got worse, "Look it's the colorless cat!" Some would say or, "StarClan must have not liked her enough to give her a colored pelt!" anyhow, the words stung like a bee stinging her tail. Moonpaw always remembered Midnightstar and his words; "There is a potential leader in you. It's just undiscovered."

Moonpaw walked into the snow-covered forest and to the old abandon owl hole in the evergreen tree. It was leaf-bare and the owl hole was a warm spot for Moonpaw to stay for a while. She had brought in more prey then any of the warriors. Because of her white pelt, she blended into the snow. Even though she new that is praise wouldn't last. The snow would melt and she would go back to being rejected. Suddenly a squirrel sent flooded Moonpaw's mouth. Leaping out of the tree, she killed the squirrel in one swift pounce, and dragged the squirrel to the fresh-kill pile.

"Well done Moonpaw!" Praised Midnightstar. "You are an excellent hunter taught by an excellent mentor!" Midnightstar praised both Moonpaw and Hawkfeather. "But Midnightstar…I taught myself. I was tested and so I had to learn. I just simply watched other cats and combined their techniques." She corrected her leader. "Ah…I see." Midnightstar said confused. Shrugging Moonpaw took a small mouse and carried it to eat somewhere; she now new what was going to happen…but she didn't know what or how to tell Midnightstar was the question.

_"Moonpaw…Moonpaw… Moonpaw…" An eerie voice called out. Moonpaw woke with a start finding herself in the forest somewhere. "BoulderClan is coming…BoulderClan is coming…they will attack the nursery…they will show no mercy…" The eerie voice said again. Moonpaw looked for a warrior and saw a gray tom was standing behind her. "Who are you?" Moonpaw asked, "I am Ashstar, the past leader of WaveClan and your guardian. I made your pelt white for a reason. I made you feel left out so you would be understood one day. And Midnightstar is right you have potential. Now go!!! Tell Midnightstar. They will attack on the half moon." Moonpaw nodded and watched the past leader disappear_.

Moonpaw woke with a start, realizing StarClan had visited her in her dreams. Gathering to her paws, she ran to Midnightstar as fast as her paws carried her. "MIDNIGHTSTAR!" She yowled. "What? What? What is it Moonpaw?!" The sleepy black leader said coming out of his den. "StarClan came to me in a dream." She whispered. Midnightstar was no longer sleepy and wide-awake. "Quickly, come with me." Midnightstar said gesturing to come into his den. "

"So what did they tell you?" He questioned. "Well, first off, Ashstar visited me and he told me that BoulderClan is coming and they will attack the nursery and show no mercy." Moonpaw spilled, watching Midnightstar's eyes grow huge. "When?" He replied. "On half moon Midnightstar. That is tomorrow." Moonpaw remarked. "Yes, it is. We will have you and Hawkfeather guard the nursery. With some other strong warriors. Then we will guard the camp. This information was good Moonpaw. StarClan haden't been clear with me, Berrypaw or Rainwhisper: our medicine cat and apprentice. This puts the puzzle together." Midnightstar said. "Stay with me tonight please." Midnightstar added. Moonpaw nodded and laid in the other bed in the corner, waiting for the day to come and the night to disappear.


	3. Chapter 2 Continued

Moonpaw woke: forgetting she was no longer in the apprentice den, but in the leader's den. "Better sleeping in here than the apprentice den, huh?" Midnightstar asked. Moonpaw nodded in agreement. "You better inform the clan…" Moonpaw advised

"All those who can stalk and catch their own prey come to the rapids for a clan meeting!" Midnightstar's yowled sitting on a rock in the slow rapids. As elders, warriors and apprentices gathered, they whispered among themselves about why Moonpaw was sitting with their Clan leader on the rapids. "Last night Moonpaw was informed by StarClan-" Midnightstar started but was cut off. "TO LEAVE!" a tabby tom mewed with amusement with the others, but Midnightstar sat there cold as a statue. "Why should she leave when StarClan sent her a warning" Midnightstar questioned softly. Every cat now knew that this was serious. "BoulderClan will attack our nursery at half moon." Moonpaw's small voice rang out: finally being heard. "And, Ashstar told me this. Ashstar also told me that he gave me my white pelt for a few reasons!" She yowled. Murmors arose rom the clan as Midnightstar dismissed them.

With warriors posted in outside of the camp, WaveClan was ready. "Midnightstar, we all think you shouldn't be in the nursery, for your lifes." Moonpaw protested. "I am fine; you should worry about this now? Just fight to the death!" Midnighstar hissed. "THEY ARE COMING!" panted Berrypaw, the medicine cat apprentice and one of the fastests cats in the forest. Moonpaw buryed herself in the snow out side the den entrence. "Ah! The nursery. While the others are distracted; we can grab some kits! Silly WaveClan!" A ginger tom said. Moonpaw clawed the tom's left rear leg, blood trickling down his leg. "What the…" He murmered. The tom started to dig in the snow. "What in the name of StarClan?!" He said, seeing Moonpaw's teal eyes, he looked closer and Moonpaw lept out of the snow and attacked his face. Assuming that this was a cue, the others and Midnightstar attacked. Soon, the snow turned pinkish red and one by one, the BoulderClan cats started to back out. The ginger tom yelped as Moonpaw raked her claws on his belly. His face badly scratch and scraped. Berrypaw ran to the nursery. "They have left the camp." She panted.

Moonpaw woke in the medicine cat den. "Wha???" She moaned. "Oh hush!" Rainwhisper mewed. "You had some horrible deep cuts and a badly brusied leg. You need to stay her a while ok?" Berrypaw said Moonpaw nodded an okay.

The snow had melted and it was finally new-leaf and Moonpaw was still in the medicine den


End file.
